


Wedge

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester One Shot, F/M, Jealous Jo, Smut, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean are madly in love and the two of you go and visit Ellen and Jo with Sam. Jo becomes jealous and causes you and Dean too fight. Dean finds out….and let’s just say that Jo gets put in her place and hot make up sex between you and Dean ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything against Jo. She's one of my favourite heroines. This is just a request I got on Tumblr :)

You laughed at something that Dean said as you stumbled out of the Impala, Dean right behind you. The two of you met at the front of the car and you collapsed into him in a fit of giggles. Dean laughed as he caught you around the waist.

“Oh my god.” You gasped out. “I can’t breathe.”

“Well I can help with that.” Dean said with a teasing smile as he tried to latch his lips to yours and blow into your mouth.

You burst out laughing again as you bent back away from him, grateful that Dean still had his arms around your waist so you didn’t fall on your ass in the dirt.

“Ugh, you guys are sickening.” Sam said as he passed the two of you and headed towards Ellen’s bar.

“Aw, come on Sammy! Aren’t you happy for us?!” Dean called after him, with a huge smile on his face.

“I was, until I realised you were a two man Brady Bunch!” He called back over his shoulder.

“I think he’s cranky.” You whispered loudly.

“Ah, he’ll get over it.” Dean replied, he started towards the bar as well, dropping a kiss onto your head as he tugged you along with him.

****

“So, you two have finally shacked up huh?” Ellen asked with a crooked smile as she eyed you and Dean up and down.

“What could have possibly given that away?” You asked sarcastically.

“I knew you two were together before you even walked into the bar, missy, I only had to look at Sam’s face to know that.” She shrugged. “That, and Jo saw the two of you through the window. ‘Sickening’ is the term she used to describe the two of you.”

“See, I’m not the only one.” Sam said with a smile.

You and Dean rolled your eyes at the teasing, but neither of you took it to heart. You loved each other, and that’s all that mattered.

****

“I hate you!” You screamed at Dean as you stormed out of the bar. You spun around as you started to march backwards towards the Impala. “You self-centred, arrogant bastard!”

“Oh yeah that’s right, just run away! Can’t act like an adult and talk it out can you?!” Dean yelled back from the open door.

You gave an over exaggerated gasp. “How dare you! You started this argument in the first place!”

You let out an aggravated growl and stomped your foot before spinning around and storming towards the Impala. You crawled into the backseat and pulled the door shut roughly.

“Don’t slam my door woman!” Dean yelled. You put the finger up at him and he glared at you before spinning around himself and heading back into the bar.

“Trouble in paradise?” Dean stopped when he heard the voice. He looked to his right and saw Jo leaning against the wall trying to stifle a smile.

Dean frowned at her as he thought back to how the fight started, then all of a sudden he growled under his breath and stormed towards her, murder in his eyes. She tried to back pedal but he trapped her against the wall.

“This is your fault.” He spat in her face.

“W-what?” She stammered.

“You heard me. You started all of this by telling Y/N all the stories of the girls I’ve slept with. She knew I got around but she never cared before. Then you had to turn around and make her feel like she was nothing more than a temporary fling to me.”

“Well, she is.” Jo replied.

Dean punched the wall next to her head and she jumped. “No she’s not!” He yelled at her. “She means more to me than you could ever imagine. You are being nothing but a spoilt, jealous brat. Face it Jo, I don’t want you, I want Y/N. I will never look at you the way I look at her. I will never feel for you what I feel for her.”

Jo flinched at his words as tears began to fall down her cheeks, but Dean didn’t waver in his anger. In his eyes, what she just did was borderline unforgivable. No one got between him and you and got away with it. He’d finally found someone who made him happy, someone who he knew he could depend on, and he wasn’t about to let some girl screw it up.

He pushed back away from Jo with a snarl and stormed back out of the bar and headed towards the Impala where you sat crying into your hands.

He wrenched open the back door and you looked up at him. “I don’t hate you.” You sobbed.

“I know you don’t baby. Come here.” He slid in next to you and pulled you into his lap so you were straddling him, hugging you tightly against him as you sniffled into his shirt.

“And I don’t think you’re arrogant or self-centred. And your jokes aren’t stupid, I like them.” You continued, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck and burying your face against him.

“Shhhh.” Dean cooed as he stroked a hand down your head and back rhythmically. “I know you didn’t mean anything you said, you just get mean when you’re angry, that’s all.” He said with a smile.

You laughed through the tears that were now drying on your face. “Yeah, it’s one of my many charming traits.”

You pulled back enough so you could look at him and he reached up and wiped your face clean of tears before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of your nose.

“I love you.” He said softly. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“I love you too. And you’re forgiven. I was being a brat anyway.” You replied.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head and tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “You can never let me take the blame for a fight can you?”

You shrugged and frowned slightly. “What is there to blame you for?”

“I should have seen that Jo was baiting you.”

“You couldn’t have known that, besides, I’m the one that took the bait in the first place, I should’ve just shrugged it off.”

“But-”

“Are we really about to have another fight about whose fault the last fight was?”

Dean smiled. “No, I guess we better not.”

“No, we better not.” You said with a laugh as you leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was only meant to be quick, but when you went to pull away Dean tucked his hand against the back of your head and kept you in place, forcing your mouth open with his own and delving his tongue inside.

You moaned against him and softened under his touch. Once you finally managed to pull away with a gasp Dean’s hands were underneath your skirt and between your legs, checking to make sure that you were ready. Apparently you weren’t ready enough because next thing you knew two of his fingers were slamming in and out of you like a jackhammer, his palm slapping against your clit rapidly. You cried out at the sudden invasion and couldn’t keep your legs from convulsing around his hips. Finally you managed to gain control of your body and grind yourself down onto his palm, desperate for some kind of friction.

He tugged you close and suddenly his lips were at your ear. “That’s it baby, make yourself nice and wet for me.” You groaned at his words and pressed yourself down impossibly harder, reaching down to hold his wrist in place while you rode his fingers; he growled low in your ear as you did so. “Good girl.” He whispered. Then his arm was tight around your waist as he pulled you up against his body so he could remove his hand and undo his jeans, tugging them down just enough to free himself. He gripped your hips then, hard enough that you knew they’d be bruised in the morning, and clenched his teeth as he slowly lowered you down onto him.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you swallowed a gasp once he was fully sheathed inside of you. It took a minute, but the two of you managed to get your bearings and you started to roll your hips against him, his hands guiding you as he held you close. Your noses bumped against each other’s and you were practically sharing breaths.

Your rocking got faster, your moans got louder and Dean’s hands became more desperate as they matched the rhythm of your hips. You pressed your forehead against his and cried out against his open mouth as the coil in your stomach grew tighter and tighter with each deep thrust.

Finally it snapped, and for a few seconds a wave of ecstasy flooded you and you floated right along with it, everything felt like it was in slow motion and the sound of Dean’s breaths against your face seemed louder than normal, then, without warning, everything sped back up and you threw your head back with a loud, guttural moan. You fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders and his face twisted in pleasure as you convulsed around him.

Once you came down from your high Dean shifted so he was slouched down in the seat more and he could brace his feet against the floor easier. His arms snaked back around your waist and squeezed you too him as he began thrusting up into you in a jagged rhythm. His breathing became choppy and needy moans were slipping from his lips, you tried to bury your face in his neck and hold on for the ride but he reached a hand up and gripped your hair so he could pull your head back and look into your eyes.

“I want to….watch your face….as I cum….inside of you.” He panted.

You gave him what he wanted and in no time his own tidal wave of ecstasy crashed through him and you sucked in a sharp breath as you felt him explode inside of you. You ran your fingers through his hair and tried to grip at the short strands as you rode through it with him.

Once Dean settled down he smiled at you, his breaths still coming a little bit heavy. “That was one hell of a ride huh?” He said.

You laughed. “Trust you to make an innuendo at a time like this.”

“This is the perfect time.” Your smile turned soft and you pressed your forehead against his. “We should fight more often.”

“Only if you promise to forgive me afterwards.” You whispered.

“Always.”


End file.
